Playing favorites
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: This is NOT for kids!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Playing favorites**

 **Kingsley** **Shacklebolt has been Minster of Magic for nearly 2 years now and today a certain woman enter his office to talk about getting a possible rise.**

"So, Miss Granger, what can I do for you?" says Kingsley.

"I'd like to request a rise, sir." says Hermione.

"Well, that's a surprise. In the time you've been Harry's deputy leader of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement you've never asked for anything for yourself. Your focus has been on helping others, not on making your own life better." says Kingsley.

"True, but I need a rise, for private reasons." says Hermione.

"I'm sure we can come to an agreement. You're a good loyal Ministry member and I know I can trust you." says Kingsley.

"Of course, sir. What do I need to do?" says Mione.

"Miss Granger, you have two options, either you put in more hours..." begins Kingsley.

"I already work 16 hours a day, five days a week." says Hermione with a tiny cute smile.

"...or you let me have you as my slut for one night and one night only. It will be our secret, of course. Your boyfriend, Mr Ronald Weasley, will never know about it. I'll give you my word that he won't find out." says Kingsley.

"Since I can't put in more time without a Time Turner, I shall go with the second option." says Hermione.

"Good. Stop by my house later tonight." says Kingsley.

"As ye wish, Minister." says Hermione.

"Perfect and you may call me Kingsley, if you so wish to." says Kingsley.

"Thanks, sir. And you can call me Mione." says Hermione with a sexy smile.

"Okay. See you later then, Mione." says Kingsley.

5 hours later.

"Welcome, Hermione." says Kingsley when Hermione enter his home.

Kingsley's home is pretty fancy. It's a countryside villa a few miles outside of London.

"Thanks." says Hermione with a sexy smile.

She follow Kingsley into his living room.

Shelves filled with thousands of books, line the walls and there's a big fireplace made of white stone, above it is an elegant Ravenclaw shield and in the middle of the room is a big brown leather couch and a beautiful table made of rosewood.

"Oh, almost forgot that you were in Ravenclaw, sir." says Hermione, looking at the Ravenclaw shield above the fireplace.

"Well, what house we belonged to during our days at Hogwarts aren't as important as what we've done and how we have used the powers and the knowledge we hold within our soul, body and mind." says Kingsley.

"True." says Hermione.

"Now, do you want something? Tea, or perhaps a glass of wine?" says Kingsley.

"Tea, please." says Hermione.

"Okay." says Kingsley as she snap his fingers and a cup of tea appear on the table.

Hermione grabs the cup and takes a small sip.

"Mmm, tastes good." says Hermione in a sexy erotic voice.

"I'm glad you like it. Now, allow me to see what you truly look like." says Kingsley.

"Yes, Kingsley. Of course." says Hermione as she open up her robe, pull it off and then pull off her ts-hirt and jeans too, revealing black lace bra and matching panties.

"Oh, you have D-cup breasts. I've never noticed that before." says Kingsley with a smile.

"That's probably because my robe is a bit baggy and hudes my sexy shape." says Hermione with a seductive smile.

"Yes." says Kingsley as he open up his robe and unbutton his pants so his 13 inch long cock pop out.

"Wow! You're equipped. Sexy." says Hermione with an adorable smile.

"Thank you, Mione. Give me a blowjob." says Kingsley.

"As you wish, Kingsley. Your cock looks very handsome." says Hermione as she goes down on her knees and starts to suck Kingsley's cock.

"Mmm, your lips are so soft and warm around my cock, baby." moans Kingsley.

That makes Hermione happy.

"Suck nice and slow, Mione. Yes, like that." moans Kingsley.

12 minutes later.

"Now I'm going to fuck you." says Kingsley in a manly tone.

Hermione stop sucking and bend forward over the couch.

Kingsley pull off Hermione's panties and gently push his cock into her erotic pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans a happy Hermione in a sexy voice.

"Very nice, Mione. You're soft and warm like a cute virgin." says Kingsley.

"Awww! Thanks ye." moans Hermione.

"Fuck, yeah!" says Kingsley.

"I love this." whisper Hermione.

"Ahhh, yes! So do I, Mione." moans Kingsley.

Kingsley starts to fuck harder.

"That's what cutie me needs. Fuck me, bang me, do me, take me, rape me." moans Hermione, all sexy and horny.

"Mine, you're very sexy." moans Kingsley.

45 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Kingsly in a deep manly tone as he cum in Hermione's pussy.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Hermione in pleasure as she get a sweet orgasm.

"Mione Granger, you've earned a large rise." says Kingsley.

"Thank you, Kingsley. I'm happy. It was so nice to get fucked by you." says Hermione. "You have an amazing cock."

 **The End.**


End file.
